Survivor: Kiribati
Survivor: Kiribati ''was the very first season in Chantra's Survivor Series Wiki It lasted 39 days and had 16 castaways. 5651Omar won the season by a landslide vote of 8-1 5651Omar also won the Biggest Villian Award Dingoes135 won the Greatest Hero Award HipposUnite won the biggest Threat Award CONTESTANTS In this season 16 new contestants were picked out of a pool of 25 applicants. *Jackjg left the group and was replaced by PatriciaSigmond on Day 1 *Because Michael played the Double Strength Power, all votes against Patricia were doubled on Day 24 *Because Omar played an idol on Patricia, all votes against her did not count on Day 24 *Because Omar played an idol on himself, all votes against Omar did not count on Day 33 *Due to a tie in a re-vote, Dingoes135 went home by a purple rock. The Game Episode 1: I Have No Idea What is Going On '''Immunity Challenge: '''Contestants were supposed to pass a leaky bucket from player to player. At the same time water would drain out of the bucket whenever it was standing still. First tribe to either pass the bucket through all their players OR have the other tribe's water drain out first win. 16 new players enter the game and Chantra reveals that the two tribe names are going to be Tahari and Pakoa, which translate to Sea and Shark, respectively, in the native language of the Kiribati people, Gilbertese. The contestants are then left to settle in their camps. The immunity challenge was very active with many players showing up. But after about 4 players from each tribe had passed the bucket the game went to a standstill with no one else coming on and water slowly draining out. Finally Tyler from Pakoa passed the bucket therefore having less water drain out from Pakoa and giving them the win. At the Pakoa camp Omar quickly formed an alliance with Christian, and Patricia and soon after solved the clue the tribe was given and found the Pakoa Idol. He then brought himself even closer with Patricia and formed an F2 Alliance. Christian in a confessional said that he had an alliance with Omar and RB but didn’t exactly trust them. Josh said he was unsure of his place in his tribe but decided to do the best he can, and he later went to search for the Hidden Immunity Idol but could not find it, despite having a strong lead. At the Tahari camp Desmond and JT quickly became friends and decided that Liz had to go due to not being present at the challenge. Michael however, made his own alliance with Liz and didn’t know that she was being targeted. It seemed as if many people’s heads were all in unison despite not having a majority alliance. At Tribal Council it was made obvious that the tribe was targeting inactives and many people were beginning to get suspicious of forming alliances. And in the end, just as everyone thought, Liz was sent home by a vote of 3-1-1. Episode 2: I'm Worried that I'm Being Left Out '''Immunity Challenge: '''Constestants were to spam to get as many points on their tribe blog as possible as well as take away points from the other tribes blog. At the immunity challenge it started out as a close and turbulent challenge but soon after Pakoa pulled ahead and came out with a win, much to Tahari's disappointment. At the Pakoa Camp Omar talked about how he secretly desired and was prepared to go to tribal and vote out players that didn’t deserve to be there. He decided to keep his idol a secret from the rest of the tribe to keep a target off of his back. A majority alliance was also solidified consisting of Omar, Christian, RB, Patricia, and Chloe. They called it the Pakoa 5. Omar then says that he does not really trust his alliance, only Patricia. At the Tahari Camp Desmond makes a separate alliance with Michael. He finds it funny that he has two separate alliances, one with JT and one with Michael. He wishes that his tribe does not lose any more so that they could have numbers at merge. At tribal once again the actives complained about the inactives, however, Warth, an active Tahari member, was voted out. This seemed to shock the whole tribe as they realized they made a mistake and Warth was upset about it, saying it was a stupid move and that he hoped Tahari fails in the future challenges. Episode 3: It was a 50/50 Shot '''Immunity Challenge:' Contestants had to shoot fruit into the other tribes goals. Each goal was defended by a member of that tribe. Contestants would shoot at a certain area of the goal while the defender predicts where they will shoot, and blocks that area. Each stage the defender gets a bigger area to defend, making it therefore harder to shoot and score. At the immunity challenge it was active and tensions were high. People scored on both tribes but only Pakoa was able to get 3 fruits through all 3 stages and beat Tahari in a landslide, scoring 3-0. At the Tahari Camp......... At tribal council despite losing three times in a row the Tahari members had high hopes and believed that if they took out the last few inactives they would be able to pull out a win. They unanimously decided that an inactive was leaving. However, Burke feared that because he missed the challenge he would be voted out and that was almost the case, but the tribe stayed true to its word and Emmy was voted out by a vote of 4-2. Voting History